


Hounds of Hell

by sammysouffle



Series: Bad Guy Nation [2]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Contracts, Gangsters, Gen, Gun Violence, Liam Lives, M/M, References to Drugs, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Liam takes James with him to negotiate a contract with a rival gang but things take a turn for the worse when an unexpected person decides to make an appearance.
Relationships: Liam Donovan & James Nightingale
Series: Bad Guy Nation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hounds of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a follow-up to my other fic "He'll Eat You Alive." I wasn't going to write a follow-up but I got inspired. I think I will add more to it as inspiration strikes me in the future. 
> 
> Also, I am a SUCKER for crime dramas that's why I love the fact that Liam was a gangster and James is a lawyer.

“Whiskey,” Liam nods at the dark-haired man in a leather jacket, taking a seat on a chair in the middle of the warehouse, like a stereotypical movie villain. “Tango,” he nods at the other man with similar dark hair and an expensive suit instead of a cheap leather jacket. 

“Excuse me?” Mr. Expensive Suit, who Liam has fondly named Tango, asks.

Liam’s lips twitch with a lopsided smirk and the man he calls Whiskey sighs. 

“Ya just had to ask, didn’t cha?” 

“Well, your brother’s Jameson, therefore… Whiskey,” he replies proudly pointing at the head of the gang. “And that makes  _ you  _ Tango.” 

Tango’s lips immediately into a thin angry line and Liam smugly smiles to himself when he hears quiet from James snort behind him. 

“My name is-” 

“Don’t care,” Liam cuts in before Tango can tell him his unimportant name. “So Irish Whiskey, you got the papers?” 

“Yes, but who’s that?” Whiskey asks, nodding behind him. 

“My lawyer,” Lim replies without giving any further explanation. “So you have the papers or not?” 

Whiskey nods at his brother, who produces the papers from his briefcase and holds them out towards Liam but instead of taking the papers, Liam points to James instead. “He reads them.” 

Liam doesn’t miss the hesitation in James’ hand before he takes the papers. 

“What exactly am I looking for?”

Liam gives Whiskey one last stare down before getting out of his chair. “Irish Whiskey here and I agreed on our territories. I take Chester, he takes further up north. We don’t deal on each other’s territories.” 

The horrified expression on James’ face almost makes Liam laugh. “What court is going to accept this as a valid contract?” 

A laugh from Whiskey, Tango, and their heavies makes Liam throw them an annoyed look. 

“What type of lawyer you got, Liam. He thinks these papers are for the courts.” 

“They’re not?” 

Liam never knew James could even look as innocent as he does right now but he tries to ignore it. “No, this is for us. If we disagree on something in the future then we can just pull this out and whatever happens next will be fully justified. It ensures no gang wars.” 

“Oh,” James mumbles and Liam can tell there are a million questions running through his head right now. “Well, everything looks in order, except did you agree on a 30%, 60% share on the profits?” 

A sudden rush of anger rises through Liam. His gun is out of his pocket with the barrel pointed right at Jameson’s head within seconds. 

“Hey. Whoa,” James says beside him. 

Liam hears loud clicks of other guns but he doesn’t pay them any attention or take his eyes off Jameson. Jameson just sits there quietly with his hands in his pockets looking calm like he isn’t about to have his head blown off. 

“What are you playing at, Jameson? We agreed to a 50-50 profit share.” 

“I didn’t have a problem with that. But the boss did.” 

“Boss?” Liam asks confused. “I thought you were the boss.” 

“Not anymore, I’m not,” Whiskey informs him. “Got a new top dog in town. Or should I say an old one… who’s come back.” 

“Liam put it down,” James coaxes him, trying to lower his gun. 

“Yes, Liam, listen to ya lawyer. There’s five of us and there’s just two of you. You can’t shoot your way out of this.” 

Liam considers his options as he carefully watches the heavies and Tango with their guns pointed right at him. He’s also pretty sure Whiskey is packing as well. Unlocking the safety, Liam pockets his gun and takes a seat at the edge of the chair leaning forward to fold his hands in front of him. “Whoever this new boss of yours is, you better go tell him that Liam Donovan is not accepting anything less than 50 percent,” Liam informs him. 

“Tell him yourself, why don’t you?” 

Liam hears an unfamiliar voice from behind. It’s a low, deep, almost sinister sound. Turning around, he finds a man about as tall as James, but medium built, with a heavy beard and swept-back dark hair that has a few grays in them. His black suit is neatly pressed and hugs his body quite well. His red lips are visible above his beard and Liam finds himself just staring at the man for a few seconds. There’s something almost  _ familiar  _ about him. Like he’s seen this man somewhere before but not in person. In a photo maybe? 

“Who the hell are you?” Liam asks as the man saunters over to them, his perfectly polished loafers rhythmic against the concrete floor. 

Jameson immediately gives up his seat, even going as far as to clean it for him. 

“Foxtrot,” the man replies with a fake cheeky grin on his lips.

“You what?” 

“Whiskey,” self-proclaimed Foxtrot points to his right at Jameson, “Tango,” he then points at Jameson’s brother before pointing to himself, “Foxtrot.” 

Liam hates to admit it but he finds the man’s low, dark voice a bit intimidating. He knows the man is using that tone on purpose. There’s also a bit of a slur in his voice and Liam has to wonder if he’s drunk or if it’s a natural slur. 

“I think I know you,” Liam wonders out loud. “I have seen you somewhere before.” 

“It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia. I play the funny gay lad,” the man replies smugly. He scoots forward in his chair to mirror Liam and looks him right in the eyes. “So you’re the little shite who’s taken over ChezChez and tried to take over  _ my  _ drug business in Hollyoaks?” 

Realization washes over him like a freezing cold shower. “Brendan.” He gulps staring at the man before him. “You’re Brendan Brady.” 

“Ding ding ding... 5 points to the child pretending to be a big man,” Brendan Brady laughs- fake again- as he leans up further and without warning grabs Liam by the coat, hauling him forward. “You want to be my equal, you have to earn your stripes first. Got it?” 

The longer Liam stares at Brady, the less he’s scared. There’s something in his eyes. Something he can’t quite describe. This doesn’t look like the man Liam has heard stories about from Grace. Liam doesn’t think  _ this man _ will actually hurt him. Prison does often change people. 

“Well, handsome, you don’t even know me yet,” Liam replies seductively assessing the man from top to bottom. He smirks when Brendan’s grip slightly loosens around his jacket. “A lot has changed around here since your time. I run the drug trade out here now. I have the suppliers, I have the dealers, I have the connections that  _ you  _ have lost after your 7-year stint in prison.” 

Brady lets go of Liam’s jacket completely and Liam leans back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other like the smug bastard he is. “So… the way I see it, we can either have a 50-50 deal or no deal at all. And before you answer, just remember I have the police out here in my pocket, which means I can have you neatly packaged and parceled back to prison in no time.” 

“Are you threatening me?” Brady asks, sounding almost amused. “Okay, I’ll make you deal but only on one condition.” 

“You’re hardly in a position to negoti-” A sudden loud bang right next to his foot, makes Liam yelp, his heart practically lurching up to his throat. As he cowers in on himself, behind him, he hears loud “SHIT!” from James. 

“DID YOU JUST SHOOT AT ME?” Liam demands when he notices the gun in Brandan’s hand.

Brady lets out a sardonic laugh as he strokes his beard. “That was a warning shot,” he threatens and points the gun at Liam’s forehead. “The next one goes between your eyes,” he continues in that low voice. He suddenly shifts the gun away from Liam and points behind him instead. “Or his. I haven’t decided yet.” 

Liam gulps. He doesn’t exactly know why but seeing James’ life in danger bothers him. “Okay, okay, what’s your condition?” 

Brady smirks and lowers his gun. “I want a 50 percent share in ChezChez” 

“You mean  _ The Loft _ ?” Liam asks confused. “Why?” 

“The Loft,” Brady scoffs. “Could that name be any more boring. Anyway, you can say… I want in for… sentimental reasons.” 

Liam knows exactly what those sentimental reasons are. The place did belong to his beloved sister years before Grace. “The place isn’t just mine. It also belongs to my sister… Grace. I’ll have to talk to her before I can make any decisions.” 

“You have exactly uhhhh…” Brady mocks, checking his watch. “...10 minutes to decide before I slowly and painfully kill that tall glass of water over there and make you watch every second of it.” 

Liam looks over at James and notices how the colour has practically drained from his face. He believes Brady’s every word and right now he is more of a threat to Liam than Grace will be when she finds out what he’s done. 

“5 minutes,” Brady announces. 

“Liam, come on,” James nervously whispers resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“H-how about 40 percent?” Liam asks

“You are in no position to negotiate, kid, and no, it’s an equal partnership or Nightingale over there gets it.” Liam almost has the urge to tell him to take James. It’s not like James means anything to him. Liam can suck it up and get a different lawyer. 

“1 minuteee,” Brady practically sing-songs. 

“LIAM!” James cries out. 

Two of Brady’s heavies move towards James and grab him dragging him along with them. 

“LIAM! YOU ARSEHOLE!” James yells while struggling against the two men, “Let me go!!” His pained voice makes Liam cringe and tighten his fists on his thighs. 

“10.” 

“9”

“8”

Brendan’s countdown makes Liam’s heart pound in his chest.  _ Grace  _ or  _ James _ . His sister. Or the man who’s nothing to him. 

“5” 

“4” 

“3”

“OKAY FINE! STOP!” Liam shouts before he can reach one. “You can have half of The Loft. Just- just let him go”

Brady snaps his fingers smirking dangerously at Liam and James is immediately released from the clutches of his men. 

“Good boy,” Brady slaps his hands against his thighs and gets off the chair. “Tango over here will send the contract over to Nightingale first thing tomorrow morning. Read it. Sign it. And you double-cross me-” he stops talking and stalks over to him, leaning down to get close to his face. “-and it will not end well for you.”

With that, he strides out of the warehouse with his posse right behind him. When the door closes, Liam is finally able to release a breath. He looks up to find James with a horrified expression on his face.

“I’m hungry. You hungry?” Liam asks jumping out of the chair as if they hadn’t just almost shat their pants out of fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching Brendan Brady episodes lately and that's why I got inspired to write this.


End file.
